


[podfic] Always Be Found

by luvtheheaven



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 1 [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: A podfic of carolinga's beautiful fic.Original summary: When Oliver finds Sara at a bar in the middle of nowhere, she has a choice: go back to Starling and face her ghost, or keep moving in the hope that she'll finally outrun the past.





	[podfic] Always Be Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always Be Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569905) by [carolinga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinga/pseuds/carolinga). 



> This was a very fun podfic to do. I hope it is somewhat clear what part of the previous podfic in the Broken Telephone chain inspired this one from me... let me know... :P

Note that the podfic is 24 minutes and 38 seconds long. (24:38)

[Podfic Download Link](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Always%20Be%20Found%20-%20Arrow,%20SaraOliver%20ship%20podfic.mp3) (Right click to save and download! Also regular left clicking works as streaming, even on mobile. Or when I'm on my Android phone I download using ADM (Advanced Download Manager) - once it's installed you just click the link - and then play it using MortPlayer Audiobooks. I love it.)

Let me know if you have any questions or concerns and please leave me some feedback if you enjoyed my performance!

**Author's Note:**

> Music used in this podfic is the cover of "Home" by Julia Westlin & David Meshow: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yd6Za4zN5OI and also Drankin Song: https://sellfy.com/p/rrHq/ and Windswept: http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/index.html?isrc=USUAN1100757 (both by Kevin MacLeod, Creative Commons License music for the mournful country music in the bar and music for one of the transitions). 
> 
> I also used these motorcycle sound effects: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRfLyJodOrA & https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ltnb_M9RbzI and then this one for the water: http://soundbible.com/1584-Having-A-Shower.html


End file.
